Beating The Status Quo
by Fearless.Love.Life
Summary: Seth is one of the most popular guys in school. Summer finds that she has a crush on Seth, but doesn't know what to do! Eventual SS. Please Read and review!
1. Solving The Math Room Problems

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own the OC. If I did, it would still be filming, and there would be alot more Seth-without-his-shirt type moments. That's how good it would be, but you can't always get what you want.. :(**

**Please! Read and Review. There will be more chapters, but only if you review. There's a beautiful purple button at the bottom of the page. You know the drill!**

The last time I checked, I'm not popular. Every single other time I checked, I have realized that I don't care. I mean, I care about what I look like, and what other people think of me, but I don't care enough to change if they don't like it. But if being popular goes against everything I believe in, why can't I stop staring at the back of Seth Cohen's head?

This is math class. I'm supposed to be concentrating on my math quiz, not concentrating on Seth Cohen. He's easily the most popular guy in the entire student body of Newport High. Me? Not so much. I don't have a problem with that, I mean, I have friends. I'm not a nerd, or a geek, or a participant in the yearly Newport High Chess Tournament, either. But I'm a wallflower. Only certain people notice me. But like I said, I don't have any major problems with that.

I looked down at my math quiz, and was about to write some formula for something I didn't understand, when my phone started to vibrate. I looked around the class, and saw a few people with their cell phones in their laps, either using the calculator function, or texting other people around the school. I was guessing the latter. I noticed that Seth was using his cell phone, and I held my breath as I opened the message.

'**Are we on for lunch?**

**-Riss'**

Damn. Not Cohen. But Marissa made up for it. She was only my best friend ever. I had to tell her about my new thoughts on Seth Cohen. Marissa thought the same way as I did, so I know she'll understand.

'**Totally, I have something to tell you.**

**Summ'**

I was just about to put my phone away, when Mrs. Clark, the eighty-year-old math teacher, saw me with my 'illegal' electronic items. Since she can't turn on a computer if her life depended on it, she refuses to let any students of hers have a cell phone in the vicinity. If she caught anybody, it was immediate detention.

'Ms. Roberts?' Everyone turned to look at me.

'Um, yes?' I said, attempting to look innocent. It was evidently not working.

'Is that a cell phone in your hand?'

'Well, yes.' I said, looking down at my hand, 'Funny story how it got there, actually..'

'Detention! I'll expect you after school?'

'Yes m'am.' I decided to go for the polite way out, and just hold my tongue.

'Very well, you may continue your tests.'

Mrs. Clark continued wandering between the rows of desks, and all was quiet, when she spoke again.

'Mr. Cohen?'

'Yeah, I know, cell phone. The thing is…I can't come after school.'

'Why is that?' she said, looking at Seth in the eyes.

'I-um-have a doctor's appointment. There was something on my foot, so my mom said that I should go and see someone. And the doctor was only available today.' He said, all in one breath.

I had to hand it to him; he was good at making up excuses. Almost as well as..me. Damn. Stop comparing yourself to him!

'Well, let's take a look at your foot, shall we?' Mrs. Clark asked, almost mockingly.

'Um, well..you can't really see it, you have to look really, really closely.'

'So I assume it's not that bad. I'll see you after school, along with Ms. Roberts?'

'Fine.' Seth said, looking defeated. Being beaten at your own game must be tough, and all.

'Five minutes, students.' announced Mrs. Clark, causing the class to look up.

The rest of the period was silent, people tried to cram last minute formulas onto their pages before the bell rang for lunch.

I spent the last few minutes staring at my page. I swear my mind has gone completely blank. If I could blame someone without receiving numerous looks, I'd blame the cute guy sitting in front of me. Why couldn't I be in the other math class?

I was deep in thought, when the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my bag, and ran out of the class. As if I wanted to be in there for more then was necessary. .

'After school, Summer!' Mrs. Clark reminded me, as I was about to turn the corner.

'See ya then Mrs. Clark!' I hollered over my shoulder, as I continued running towards my locker.

Thank god _that_ was over.


	2. Lunch Time Drama

I ran up to my locker, turned the lock, and attempted to open it. Why won't the stupid thing open, damn it! I glared at my locker, as I tried to tug at the lock. I did this until Marissa walked over, and opened it. Somehow without looking like an idiot.

'I really don't like that thing, have I ever told you that?' I sighed, replacing my purse with my school books. My purse has all of the goods, such as my cell phone, and my wallet. All my text books have are information about dead people. Which are important to some people. But me? Not so much.

'A couple of times. Are you ready?' Marissa asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror duct-taped to the door of my locker.

'You bet.' I said, casting one more look of loathing at my locker, before slamming it shut.

We walked down the stairs over to the cafeteria, where we lined up for lunch. Over the sea of high-schoolers, I could see where the popular people ate. As in, near the legendary fountain. If you were anybody, you would eat over there. Or long to eat over there. I, on the other hand, didn't see the big deal. Our school mascot, a big Wildcat spews water out of its carefully carved mouth. You want to eat there, have fun! They'll reject you so fast; you might as well be the waterfall!

As we moved up in the line, I scanned the outdoor cafeteria, to see if we could score seats. If not, we were stuck on the picnic benches. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but they're close to the garbage dumpsters. Gross.

I could see Seth, at the popular table, obviously. He was talking to Chelsea Smith, another one of the school's macho-people. She has so many clones and wannabees, it's ridiculous. She starts tucking her wooly socks into her skin-tight pants one day, the next day, half the student body goes out to Target and buys a three-pack of the stupid winter-hot socks. But that's life at Newport Harbor High, eh?

I continued staring, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

'Sum? You there?' Marissa said, waving her hand in front of my face.

'Of course I'm here.' I said, swatting at her hand. I only just realized that there was a huge gap between where I was lined up, and the cash register. Oops.

'Happy?' I said, as I gingerly stepped over to the lunch lady, as if I had meant to hold up the angry students waiting in line. They were all glaring. Thank god they hadn't purchased their food yet, or else I was sure that there would have been an apple core chucked in my general direction. Preferably my head.

Marissa and I bought our food, and made our way over to the picnic benches. People kept staring at us, or more specifically, me. The closer I walked to the benches, the more stares I received. I self-consciously wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, but there wasn't any embarrassing left-overs. Maybe something in my teeth? I kept my mouth closed, just in case.

'Um, let's walk. Until we find somewhere better to eat.' I suggested, glaring at a sophomore, who had been staring at me a moment before.

'Okay.' Marissa shrugged, biting into an apple.

We kept walking until we found a deserted table, across from the popular people table. I was about to sit with my back to them, so they wouldn't stare either, until Marissa sat there.

'Hey!' I pouted, 'I was gonna sit there.'

I reluctantly sat in the other chair, and leaned over the table.

'Listen, I have something to tell you. Or discuss. Either would be helpful.'

'What?' Marissa said, opening the container to her pasta salad.

'In math class this morning, I found myself staring at someone. Not just anyone though. Look behind you.' I motioned for the other table.

She turned around, and said, 'Either you mean that chess geek, or Seth Cohen. 'Fess up.'

I buried my head in my arms, and held up two fingers.

'Seth?!' Marissa exclaimed, loudly. Although apparently not loud enough for Seth to hear.

'I mean, Seth?!' she said, at a much quieter level.

'Gee, thanks. Well so much for telling you my deepest, darkest secrets any time soon.'

'I'm sorry!' Marissa said, 'But really, do you like him?'

'I don't know! In math class, Clark caught me with my phone, so I have detention after school. And right after I got detention, she caught Seth.'

'It's either fate or a coincidence.' Marissa said, stating what I already knew.

'Well thank you, Captain Obvious!' I said sarcastically.

'But I think you should go. Show Seth Cohen what you're all about.' Marissa said, completely ignoring what I had just said.

'Well, I _have _to go, but maybe she'll forget, and Seth will never have to talk to me! I mean, she's old, right? Old people have doctors appointments all the time! Maybe I'll get lucky.' I said, formulating a plan in my head.

'Hate to break it to you, but she never forgets. Once, I skipped a detention with her, and she went ballistic. I had to do two, instead of one. So go, okay?' Marissa said, breaking my thoughts.

I looked down at my untouched food, and sighed. Detention sucks. Especially with the guy that I swore I wouldn't like. Ever.

'I'll be right back. Have any garbage?' I asked, offering my tray for any unwanted garbage.

'Thanks.' Marissa replied, piling empty containers onto the tray.

I walked over to the garbage and recycling area, threw out the remains of my lunch, and put my tray on the stack of trays, neatly piled on an abandoned chair. I started to walk back to our lunch spot, when I walked right into someone. Their garbage went flying, and so did we. As I picked myself off the ground, I realized who I had sent flying. Seth Cohen. Oops.

'I'm so sorry!' I exclaimed, picking up food wrappers off of the ground. I couldn't help but notice the Twinkies wrapper. Twinkies happen to be included in my four major food groups; Fruits and vegetables, Milk products, Grain and Wheat, and Twinkies. Considering I don't eat meat, and all.

'Ah, don't worry about it. No harm done here. Are you okay?' He asked, with genuine concern. So cute.

'Couldn't be better, now that I'm off the ground.' I joked, while dumping the trash where it belonged, in the trash bin.

'See you later.' Seth said, throwing out the remaining garbage, and walking away.

I waved, and walked back over to our lunch area.

Suddenly, the bell rang, embracing the education of the students during the second half of the day. Damn.


	3. Detention

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own the OC. Except the teachers, and Chelsea Smith. I also don't own **_**Nightshade**_** or Nora Roberts. **

**Remember, no story unless you review. And if you have criticism, only make it of the constructive kind, please!**

Today has to be the slowest day _ever_. Every minute feels like an hour. Hours feel like days. But no matter when it ends, I _still_ have to go to detention with Seth Cohen. Someone just shoot me, please?

I'm in English. The most boring subject, hands down. The teacher, Mr. Smith, is fresh out of Teacher's college, and thinks that he has to lecture the whole eleventh grade about dead writers. What is it with teachers and dead people? Seriously, every single class, I walk in, sit down, and learn about great people, great _dead_ people. The worst part about the whole thing is that Mr. Smith is Chelsea Smith's older brother. In other words, straight A's for her. As if getting teachers to like you was hard enough. And even if I tried, Chelsea told him enough stories about me that I wouldn't even get a B+. That's how unfair high school is.

Okay, only sixteen minutes until torture. Or detention. Whatever you wanted to call it. Life was hard enough without the pressure of fitting in with society. Meaning, making a good impression on someone who could have an impact on my future social career. Why couldn't it be with anyone else? Seriously. I could even deal with Daniel Carter, Chess Tournament Champion holder of Newport High School. But no. Someone up there is rolling on the floor, laughing at me. Why me? I mean, seriously.

The bell rang, and I walked as slowly as I could down to my locker. I took as long as humanly possible to get my purse, and replace it with my textbooks. I sighed. I couldn't see anyone I knew, so there was no one to talk to, to stall the inevitable. There was nothing else I could do to avoid detention. Here I go. If I don't come out in one piece, someone can have all of my material possessions.

On my way down to the second floor, I met up with Marissa. She had just finished Math. Her and I shared the same opinion of Mrs. Clark. We even had a bet to when she was going to keel over during one of her boring explanations of pi. Are we mean? Nah. It's just another fact of life.

'Off to detention?' She said, with a smirk. She shifted her heavy textbooks to the other arm.

'No, I'm going fishing. What do you think?' I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I felt like throttling an innocent sophomore to relieve myself of this pressure.

'Well, catch something good for me? As in, Seth Cohen?' she asked, half serious. She pretended to launch a fishing line into choppy, and potentially fatal waters, and then reeled it back in, admiring her catch. Normally, I would have found this funny, but now, I didn't want to hear it.

'I swear I wish I could kill you sometimes.' I said, hoping that no one heard her last comment about Cohen.

'But then you'd never be able to borrow my clothes, could you?' she said, smirking at this true fact. It's not my fault, she had nice clothes, and they looked good on me. Anyone would have taken them, if they had the chance.

'Fine, I won't kill you.' I sighed, amused. She didn't seem to have heard my threat.

'Well, have fun!' she said, walking away, probably to do some boring thing with her mom. On second thought, anything would be better than this, _even_ with Mrs. Cooper. What have I ever done to deserve this?

'Better watch what you eat, you never know what I might do to it!' I called over my shoulder, taking a deep breath, and walking to the dreaded math room.

I got there in a matter of minutes, and no one had arrived yet, so I had a choice of seats. Considering that there were only two of us that were going to be attending this fun hour. I could _so_ wait for this to start. And end. Today, preferably.

I took out a book from my purse, and started reading. Nightshade, it was called. I had a thing for Nora Roberts' books. One of my guilty pleasures, although no one knew about it, and I planned to keep it that way.

Almost immediately, I was absorbed in the story. So absorbed, that I didn't notice someone coming into the classroom. A certain important someone. I didn't even notice until he cleared his throat. I looked up, to see him standing over my shoulder, looking at the story I was reading. Crap.

'Um, hi.' I said, as I hastily attempted to shove the book into my bag. He wasn't about to see my book.

'So we meet again. You're Summer, right?' he asked, smiling, remembering the incident at lunch.

'The one and only. You have any garbage on you?' I teased, putting my bag to the side.

'Not anymore, at least, I don't _think_ so. You taught me a valuable life lesson.' He pretended to check himself for any unwanted garbage stuck to him.

'All clear. Should I be proud?' I asked, smirking.

'You know it.' He answered, sitting down at the desk next to me.

'That's what I thought.' I said, smiling at him.

Wait. What am I doing?! Talking to the most popular boy in Newport High. I thought I was against all of that stuff. Something is wrong with me. I'm not even nervous.

'So, you like Nora Roberts?' he asked, remembering the author to my book.

'Yeah. My mom is convinced that we're distantly related. Same last name, and all.' I explained, jabbing my finger to my textbook, which said _Summer Roberts_, in my flowy handwriting.

'My mom likes them too. She cries every single time she reads one. Then, she yells at my dad, something about him not being that romantic. A big fight, every single time. It's almost like a tradition, usually near their anniversary.' He shook his head, but he was smiling, so I assumed it wasn't a big deal.

'My dad doesn't know. Something like our guilty pleasure actually. Me and my mom. Not that you should know that.' I said, immediately feeling stupid.

'Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.' He said, looking amused.

We continued talking, like normal people. Which was weird enough for me. Usually, with people I like, I get tongue-tied. When I _do_ speak, it's something absolutely stupid, something I wouldn't say, like, ever.

We were laughing at some joke that Seth had made, when Mrs. Clark walked in, walker and all.

'You both came. I was expecting both of you to bail, 'hang' with friends, or something.' She said, making finger quotations at the word 'hang'. Wow, cool teacher much?

We both didn't answer, and she took this opportunity to walk up to us. That was a feat all on it's own. Her being old, and all.

'Mr. Cohen? Sit over there. This is detention, after all.' She pointed to the opposite corner of the classroom. He got up, and walked over there, slowly. Very slowly. Although, not slower that Mrs. Clark. Even I could have outrun her. And I don't run, unless something furry and in possession of a large set of fangs was chasing me.

He actually looked disappointed to be sitting away from me. I felt my heart swell. This was a first. Probably for any popular person, for that matter. I was glad to be the first to break the tradition.

The three of us sat in silence, until Mrs. Clark finally spoke up.

'I have to go do um..something. Do not move. Got it?' she instructed, getting up from her desk. This task took a long time, with her arthritis, or whatever.

We nodded, not planning on following her rules. She'd be dead soon, anyways. And as soon as she exited the room, Seth walked over to me.

'Five bucks says she's going to the parking lot for a smoke break.' He said, holding out his hand. Like that was going to happen. She was probably going to photocopy something. I mean, half a teacher's work was done, once they handed out the papers. And in order to hand out papers, you had to copy the papers. To copy, you needed a photocopier. I was so going to win.

'You're on.' I said, confirming the handshake. Suddenly, My hand felt tingly from his touch. Like there was some connection between us. I wondered if he felt it too.

It was only about ten minutes until she returned. We were aware of this, because we were looking out of the window. I was sitting in my seat, and him in his. As if we hadn't moved at all. I'm a really good actor, when I want to, but it was really hard to keep the smirk off of my face. And from the stolen glances at each other, I could tell that Seth couldn't, either.

In thirty-minutes time, detention had drawn to a close. Damn. Maybe I would have to get in trouble more often.

'You may go now. Do your teenager things that you do so well.' Mrs. Clark said, gathering her bags, and rose from her chair.

'Goodbye, Mrs. Clark.' Seth said, walking past her, inhaling slightly. Trying to smell the smokey scent. Sneaky. I knew I'd lost, from the smug look on his face.

'Goodbye Mr. Cohen, Mrs. Roberts.' She nodded, walking down the hall, in the opposite direction than I was intending. Perfect, no helping the old lady down the stairs.

'Bye Mrs. Clark!' I waved, as I excited the stuffy classroom.

Unfortunately, by bag chose this particular moment to split open, and all of my books fell out. I was picking up my belongings, when Seth came out. He immediately came over to me and my small disaster.

'Messes are attracted to you, huh?' Seth said, smiling, as he handed me the last of my school books.

'Slightly. But girls don't like to be told that. Tell your girlfriend, if you're unsure.' I shrugged, smiling. I zipped up my bag, and got up off of the floor.

'So, uh. See ya later?' Seth said, suddenly looking awkward.

'Definitely. You know, being partners-in-crime in Math class, and all.'

He smiled, and walked off. I stared as he turned the corner.

I left the school, and suddenly appreciated how much spring was here. The flowers smelled good, the sky was clear, the beach looked amazing. I smiled all the way home, and decided against doing my homework, and just laying down on the hammock in the backyard, and staring at the clouds go by.


	4. Eating with the 'Beautiful People'

**Disclaimer:**** I don't know what I have to do to get this through your heads, but I DON'T OWN THE OC. It would be amazing, I know. Blame Hollywood for this. **

**I love you all for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

I've been bitten by the love bug. No fatal, but potentially contagious. If the person that you were feeling absolutely giddy about doesn't feel the same way, things could get messy. While there's not an infestation of these bugs, but there are enough to go around. Usually, in a school like Newport Harbor, there are only a couple of guys that the bug-bitten females have eyes for. One of those guys happens to be Seth Cohen.

After an excruciating morning in class, lunch finally came. I never thought that I would be happy to hear the ringing bell, like, ever. I had woken up late this morning, since my alarm didn't go off, so I didn't have time to eat breakfast. Not healthy, I know, but I need my beauty sleep. So now, I was starving, and bursting to tell Marissa about my detention the day before.

After Mr. Smith wrapped up his ridiculously long lesson on Ernest Hemingway, I bolted from the classroom. I wound up at my locker, and shoved everything in my small, confined space made of metal. I ran to Marissa's locker, on another floor, and stood there waiting. As I tapped my foot impatiently, I saw the crowd of popular people. I suddenly have respect for them. I never thought that this day would come. Although surprisingly, Seth Cohen wasn't among the 'beautiful people.'

Finally, Marissa came. She said something about being held up with her French teacher. I gave her approximately one minute to put her books away, before I whisked her away to our regular lunch spot. After we purchased out food, we sat down at the picnic table.

'So, tell me everything!' Marissa exclaimed, tucking into her food.

'Well, we just talked.' I said, looking bashful. But I knew that she would ask for details, and I'd tell her. That's just how our friendship worked.

'Just talked?' she said, looking skeptical.

'He's really easy to talk to. It's like he understood exactly what I was saying.'

'So he's not stupid? He can understand normal conversation. You should be really proud, Summer.' Marissa said, smirking.

You, my friend, are really funny.' I said, sarcastically. I unwrapped my sandwich, when someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned my head around, to see Seth standing there. He looked really good. He was wearing a white shirt, with a navy blue long-sleeved shirt over top. And his jeans looked really, _really_ good on him. I am in way too deep.

'Hey. Have any garbage?' he teased.

'Stick around for a couple of minutes, and we'll have lots.' I said, gesturing to our table, laden with half-wrapped food.

'Um, do you want to sit with us today?' he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets, almost as if he was nervous. _So_ cute.

I shot a look at Marissa, as if to say, Oh my god! He's actually asking me!

To reply, she nodded, to tell me, Hey! What about me?

'I'd love to, but only if Marissa can sit with you too.' I bargained, hoping he would say yes to my one and only chance of not acting like an idiot if I were to be left alone with them.

'Sure. Everyone is welcome!' he said. He looked happy that I said yes. Thank god.

'Well then, consider us there.' I said, gathering up my lunch, and got up from the table.

We walked over to the acclaimed tables, and sat down. I couldn't believe that we were actually here. I mean, people talk about sitting here, but they rarely get the chance. I had once heard some freshman girls talking about what they would do if they got the chance to sit there. Something about alphabetizing the entire student body. To eat together. Like that would _ever_ happen. I almost laughed out loud at this ridiculous idea, but somehow restrained myself. It was a miracle that I didn't scare them away with the consequences of this 'student mingling' idea.

'Everyone, this is Summer Roberts and Marissa Cooper. They're going to be sitting with us today. Guys, this is Chelsea, Emily, Carter, Zach and Lily.' He nodded to each of them as he said their names. In turn, they nodded in acknowledgement. Okay, so they hadn't bitten our heads off yet, but I was almost sure that something would go wrong.

We talked for a bit. Maybe they're actually nice, after all. What was I talking about? Everyone seemed really friendly and glad that we were there. Maybe a certain Seth Cohen had something to do with that? Everything was going beautifully, until Chelsea turned her attention over to me.

'So Summer.' She smiled at me, and I could tell it was fake. 'Is it true that you hooked up with the _whole_ football team?'

'I-um-what?' I sputtered. What the hell was she talking about? 'Where did you hear that?'

'Well, you know, people talk. There have been rumours going around for a while now.' She informed me, with a smug look on her face. Note to self; slug Chelsea Smith, the first chance I get.

'That's not true!' I exclaimed. I felt my eyes tearing up. I'm supposed to be the tough one. Why did I agree to sit here? I knew there was something wrong with this picture.

'Hey, Chelsea. If Summer says she didn't, then she didn't. I believe her.' Seth cut in, putting his arm loosely around my shoulder.

'Who made you the student body president? Not the chess club. But us, that's who. So why are you suddenly 'hanging out' with her and her little friends?' she gestured wildly at Marissa and I. As if this day couldn't get any worse. I had no idea.

'And what about the homecoming dance? I guess you'll be going with her too?' Chelsea screamed, loud enough for the whole outdoor cafeteria to hear. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch this little tirade.

'What if I am? What are you going to do about it?' Seth said, sticking out his chin, defiantly.

'Consider yourself banned from this table.' She said, pointing to the garbage dumpsters, along with the chess team. 'Your new friends.'

'Chelsea? Fuck off. Let's go.' Seth said, getting up from the table. I assumed that Carter and Zach would stick up for him, but there was nothing. High school is a dog-eat-dog world.

He led Marissa and me away from the table. He looked back bitterly, but continued walking.

'Listen, I have to see my English teacher. To clear up today's lesson. Bye!' Marissa said, speaking up for the first time in a while. She walked away, leaving Seth and I alone. Suddenly, I felt really awkward.

'Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. It's technically my fault. You can go back there, if you want to. Don't worry about me, whatever rumour she started is bound to stop eventually.'

'Summer.' He took my hand. 'Doing this is something that I _want_ to do. Don't worry. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now.'

'But you've only known me for a day now.' I said, looking up in confusion.

'Even before we met in detention. But I've been wondering if, um, you wanted to go to the homecoming dance with me?' he looked awkward all over again.

'I-um, really? This isn't a joke?' I asked, uncertain of myself. Or anything, for that matter. Things had changed so much in the past day that I wasn't sure of what was really happening. Maybe this was a dream. I'm going to wake up in my Care-Bears pajamas, in my comfy bed. None of this would have happened. That would make _so _much sense.

'No joke. I'm dead serious.'

'Well then. I'd be glad to go the dance with you.' I said, smiling for the first time in what felt like a long time.

'Good. I'll pick you up at seven.' He said, grinning. From the expression on his face, it looked like he had wanted to ask me for some time. I couldn't believe that this was happening. This whole thing being a dream was still sounding good. He walked away, leaving me sitting there.

The last time this happened, the unpopular girl was probably burned at a stake. There was a riot, and a strike, and the girl was shunned from society. And the guy was killed in his sleep. Of course, none of this actually happened, but I had no clue how this was going to end up.

Not that I wasn't happy, but this wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to continue staring at the back of his head in math class. I was supposed to hate popular people, and only dream of talking to them. So why did he seem to like me?


	5. Shopping excitments

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the OC. sighs You know this, people, why question it?**

**Just for the record, I don't own 'Pretty In Pink', 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles' or 'Dirty Dancing.' Well, technically, I own 'Sixteen Candles' but not the copyrights and stuff. You know what I mean.**

After I told Marissa about the proposal for the dance, she squealed out loud.

'I knew it! You two are so perfect for each other!'

'Um, yeah. But now you need to find a date. I can't go there all alone' I said, pointing out flaws about going with Seth. 'He'll see popular people, he'll talk to the said popular people, and he'll leave me for those damned popular people. Catch my drift?'

'He won't leave you.' She reassured me. 'There have been rumours about the two of you, did you know that?'

'About what?' I asked, curiously. Most of the rumours at Newport are usually about the pants that someone wore last week, which were totally see-through. Unimportant stuff like that. Or scandals about cheating cheerleaders on the star quarterback on the football team.

'Something about Seth liking you. I don't know, I overheard Chelsea and one of the wannabees talking about it at lunch a couple of weeks ago.' Marissa said, shrugging.

'Then why the hell didn't you tell me?' I said, exasperated. Friends are supposed to tell each other things.

'Slipped my mind, I guess. But I assumed that it wasn't that important. Usually, you don't care about what they say.' This is true. Normally, I couldn't care less about rumours. Who ever started them were usually ditzy idiots, so I didn't get caught up in them. But this was different. Stuff about me, who ranked low on the social ladder of the school, was usually either important or untrue, like the football team remark made by your Newport Head Bitch, Chelsea Smith. I really hated her sometimes. Well, more often than not.

'Oh.' I said, sitting on the nearest bench. It was after school, and we were walking home. After lunch earlier, the day seemed to speed by. Seriously, even Mr. Smith's lectures didn't seem to be as boring. Which was a first. Probably some record. Two records in two days. I should be really proud.

'So. We have to get dresses.' I said, as I watched a little kid ride by on his bicycle. 'It's next week, right?'

'Yeah. We_ have_ to go shopping.' Marissa said, suddenly looking really excited. Shopping was something she loved. Actually, love was an understatement. Shopping completes her. Me, on the other hand, shopping sounds good in theory, but in actual practice, it really bugs me. There are too many people, too many clothes, and so little time. It takes me a while to choose something that I really, really like, that I'll wear a lot, that's comfortable, and relatively cheap. I wasn't about to buy the six hundred Prada purse just because it was in season. That sounded like exactly Marissa.

'This weekend?' I asked, wondering how much money I could get in that short time. This was Wednesday, and I had a couple hundred on my bank card. Maybe I could convince my parents to give me some. There was usually someone to baby-sit on Friday nights.

She nodded, her eyes lighting up.

'Okay.' I confirmed, gathering up my bag. 'I should get going. I have a pile of homework waiting for me.'

'I'll walk with you.' Marissa said, standing up.

We walked the short distance to the cul-de-sac where we both lived. I waved, before unlocking the gate surrounding my house. I entered the house and set my bags down on the floor. No one was home, so I searched the house for any unwanted money. I might as well have something to do for an hour, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_You know I've always loved you.'_

'_Since when?' I asked, gazing into his emerald green eyes._

'_Grade five. Since you stole Taylor Townsend's mermaid poem.'_

'_I don't even remember that.' I said, sighing. _

'_I remember it like it was yesterday.' He said._

_Suddenly, he leaned down, and his lips-_

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. My eyes still closed, I felt around my bed to find my cell phone. Stupid phone. I almost kissed him!

'Hello?' I said, groggily.

'Summer?' I recognized his voice almost immediately.

'That would be me.' I said, rubbing my eyes. The clock said ten thirteen. Damn.

'I didn't see you at lunch Friday.' He said, sounding concerned.

'I had a lunch detention. Mr. Smith is out to get me.' I got out of bed, and started digging through my closet. Today was Saturday. Shopping day. Torture day? I went to my computer to get my iPod, just in case.

'Fun. I was just calling to confirm details about the dance.' Seth said, sounding all official. So cute.

'Okay. When is it?'

'Next Saturday. It's at seven. I'll pick you up at six and we'll go to the restaurant. Sound good?'

'Sounds perfect.' I said, imagining how perfect this would actually be. This was the first time in a while that I would be going to a school dance. Usually, Marissa and I stayed in for the night, watching movies, such as, 'Pretty in Pink' or 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles.' Or if we were feeling especially sorry for our dateless selves, we would watch 'Dirty Dancing.'

'So when are you getting your dress?' he asked, breaking off my train of thought.

'Today, actually.' I said, fixing my hair.

'Nice. Get something nice?' he said. Like he didn't trust me to get something nice?

'Only the best for you, Seth Cohen.' I joked, pulling on a pair of jeans.

'Perfect. Well, I should be going. I have a tennis game with my grandfather.' He said, sighing.

'I take it you don't like tennis?' I asked, already knowing the answer.

'Can't stand it. But my grandfather insists on playing with me at least once a month. Although he usually wins.'

I grinned. 'You're sure you're that good? To be beaten by your grandpa?'

'I'm the best player in the county, and you know it.' He smirked.

'I'm sure. But I should be going. Dress shopping and all.'

'Alright. See you later, Summer.' Seth said.

'Later.' I hung up the phone. By now, I was fully dressed, and almost late to meet up with Marissa. I ran out of my room, grabbed a banana off of the counter, and ran out the door. As my car started up, I saw someone coming through my gate. Marissa.

'I was going to meet you!' I yelled out my window.

'My mom left early. With my car. She's having trouble with hers, so she took the liberty to take mine.' By now, Marissa was beside the window, breathing deeply.

'So you need a ride?' I asked, smirking.

'Um, yeah.' She said, looking sheepish.

She got in, and I backed out of the driveway. The car was silent, which was rare for us. Usually, we couldn't shut up. Something was up.

'So who are you going with?' I asked, breaking the silence. We hadn't talked much about the dance since Wednesday, when we had made plans to go shopping.

'Ryan Atwood.' She said, all in one breath.

'The quarterback?' I asked, in awe. Ryan had came to Newport High about a year ago, and had quickly moved up on the social ladder. I couldn't believe that she had gotten a date with him, much less talking to him.

'Um, yeah. I met him at this function that my mom was holding last night. Him and Sandy Cohen were there. They were talking about architecture. It was a nice night.'

'I thought you hated your mom's functions.' I pointed out.

'I-um. Yeah. I do. But my mom insisted that I went, and she bought me this really cute dress.' She said. I knew that there was a reason that she had gone. Marissa caved in to this kind of thing.

I smirked at her. 'So he actually asked you? It wasn't just like, 'Hey, you'll be at the dance. Me too.'' I said, acting out a possible scenario.

'No, we were just talking, and he asked me if I was going to the dance. I said yes, and he's like, 'Do you want to go with me?' And I'm just like, 'Yeah, I'll go'' she said, looking pleasantly happy.

I nodded. 'That's cute.'

We pulled up into the shopping mall parking lot. It was only ten forty-five, and the parking lot was already packed. Damn. I found a spot after five minutes of aimless searching.

We wandered around the mall for a while, until we finally found a good dress shop. 'Party Time' it was called. Cheesy, I know. But it looked like they had some nice clothes.

We gathered up a handful of dresses in a matter of minutes, and went to the dressing rooms. This is the best and the worst time of shopping. Either something fits and looks great, or it doesn't fit and looks really bad. Shopping is sometimes bad for the self-esteem. The first dress I tried on was light green, strapless, with sequins on the bottom. It looked okay on me, so I put it aside, as one of my choices. Sequins weren't usually my thing, but this was a special occasion. I tried on a couple more dresses, with disappointing results. They were nice on the hook, but once I slipped them on, all of their beauty disappeared. But I guess that's the way it goes. Either it works or it doesn't.

I continued trying on dresses, when I laid eyes on this one. It was orange, which I usually stayed away from, but this shade was really pretty. It was halter style on the top, with a ribbon criss-crossing around the midsection. The bottom was all flowy, and about below-knee length. It wasn't like anything I had ever seen. I _had _to have this dress. As I slipped the silky dress over my head, I couldn't help but smiling. This dress was perfect. I looked like a million dollars.

I continued admiring myself in this dress, until Marissa called my name.

'Summer? Have you found anything yet?'

'Come out and see.' I said, opening the lock on the door of the dressing room.

She came out in her dress and gasped. 'You look amazing!'

'You too! Coop, that dress is stunning!' I exclaimed. And it was stunning. It was really light blue, strapless, and knee-length. There was a royal blue ribbon around her middle, accentuating her tiny waist. Together, we looked perfect.

We made sure that those were the dresses that we wanted, but nothing was nearly as nice as my orange one. I still couldn't believe that this dress was real. Maybe it was something I imagined. I pinched myself to make sure.

'Oww!' I cried, staring at the new red mark on my arm.

'What did you do?' Marissa asked, coming over to examine my wound.

'Nothing.' I said, feeling really stupid. 'Let's go pay.'

Even when we were in the car, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Same with Marissa. I think that these dresses had magic powers or something. But whatever it was, I couldn't wait for next Saturday. I knew that for sure. Any problems that I was having seemed to disappear and the world seemed amazing.

**In case you didn't realize, the 'two records' thing was in reference to chapter 3. Also, if you wanted to see Summer's dress, here's the link. **


	6. Painting Sunsets

Whoever said that waiting was hard, didn't know me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: This is the first of my replacement chapters. Tell me what you think!**

Whoever said that waiting was hard, didn't know me. I am easily the most impatient person on the planet. I have to be doing something, or else I go crazy. Waiting for the homecoming dance was hell. I actually went for a run, which I never do. _That's_ how bored I was waiting. I took my dog for the longest walk she had ever been on. I wrote a poem. The last time I wrote a poem was in the fifth grade. About mermaids!

The only person I could count on to take me out of this funk was Marissa. I called her Wednesday evening. We had seen each other a few hours before, but this was important. She'd understand.

'Hello?' she asked, sounding slightly distracted. I couldn't figure out why; she had told me that her plans involved studying for a French test.

'Riss? Are you doing anything right now?' I asked, hoping that she wasn't.

'Um, yeah. Kind of. Ryan! Stop that!' she said, giggling. She was with Ryan. I couldn't believe she was ditching me for Ryan Atwood. What does he have that I don't? Besides sports capabilities and abs. T hose don't count for much, do they?

'Okay. I'm going to go now. Stare at the wall for an hour or something. See ya.' I said flatly, hanging up the phone. Maybe I'd take a walk.

I got my purse, my cell phone and my iPod, left a note for my dad, and walked out of my empty house. I untangled my ear buds, and placed them into my ears. Immediately, my music calmed me down.

'Where are you now?

As I'm swimming through the stereo

I'm writing you a symphony of sound

Where are you now?

As I rearrange the songs again 

This mix could burn a hole in anyone 

But it was you I was thinking of..'

This was my current favourite song. Jack's Mannequin is from Orange County. I actually met them once, when they came to Newport High. Easily the best day in the history of school.

I walked down to the beach, which appeared to be full of families and couples. Kids playing with kites, parents watching with amused smiles on their faces. I walked over to a deserted area, where no one else was. The sun was starting to set, and the sky was laced with pink. It was really pretty. I decided to sit down on the sand and just watch the sun set. I sat in silence for a while, until I heard someone sit down beside me.

'Having fun?' he asked me, breaking the silence.

I looked up. Seth Cohen was standing above me, looking down. 'It's really pretty.' I said, pointing to the sky.

'I know. I come down here sometimes.'

'You do?' I asked. This didn't seem like a popular person thing to do. But to each his own, I guess. If there was anything involving beaches and popular people, there was almost always stolen alcohol and drugs. Not my type of scene, but then again, neither were most of the popular people, either.

'Yeah. I guess it calms me down sometimes. I used to come down with my parents when I was younger.' He looked thoughtful. I tried to picture him as a kid.

'Really? That's cool. My dad is always at work, and the step-monster couldn't be bothered to spend 'bonding time' with me.' I said, cringing at the thought of my step-mother.

Seth put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. This was perfect. I didn't feel bored at all. In fact, I could do this for the rest of my life.

And although I couldn't put a finger on it, there was something that I was forgetting. Something that I needed to tell Seth. I

As the sun went down, and the moon came up, I felt Seth looking down at me.

Suddenly, it was like my dream. He leaned towards me, and our lips touched. It was like fireworks going off between us. We separated, and sat in silence. Suddenly, I knew what I had wanted to tell him.

'Seth. What Chelsea said- it's not true..' I said,

'What did Chelsea say?' he asked, as he gently kissed the side of my neck.

'-About the football team.' I tried to explain. 'And me sleeping with them. It's not true.'

'I know, don't worry.' Seth reassured me, playing with my hair, twirling it around his fingers.

I nodded, and kissed him gently.

'I really like you. Did you know that?' Seth said, propping himself up with his arm.

'R-really?' I stammered. This was almost exactly like my dream. Except the sand. But who was counting?

'Since the fifth grade. Taylor's poem. Ring a bell?' he asked, smiling slightly.

'The mermaid poem.' I remembered, grinning.

'It was a good poem.' He said, shrugging. He actually remembered the poem. I was so touched.

'You actually liked me since then?' I still couldn't believe it. Normally, the fifth grade was the time when all the girls thought that all the boys had cooties. Around the seventh grade was the time where we discovered the opposite sex.

'Basically. I just never really had the chance to tell you. Or the balls. Either one.' Seth said, looking thoughtful.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just nodded in acknowledgement.

'I should probably go.' I said, realizing that the remnants of the sunset were no longer there. The sky was black, and there were stars shining everywhere.

'Me too.' Seth said, sounding disappointed. 'I'll walk you home.'

'Thanks.' I said. I wasn't even going to insist otherwise.

As we walked back to my house, Seth took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I loved the feeling of his touch. It was like there was nothing bad in my life, and that I could do anything if I wanted.

We finally reached the cul-de-sac where I lived, and I turned to face him.

'Honestly, this has been the best night I've had in a while.' I said.

'Me too. Let's meet again tomorrow?' he asked, grinning.

'Definitely.' I said, smiling. I leaned over to him, and kissed his cheek.

I walked into my house, closed the door, and sat down in the middle of my kitchen. I didn't want this to end. Ever.


	7. La Note D'Auteur

Mmkay

Mmkay. So here's how it's going down. I've realized that this story isn't going quite how I had planned, so I'm gonna do some emergency surgery, to ensure maximum quality Seth/Summer entertainment. The last chapter was only there because I was having major writer's block. I'm gonna replace the chapters, one at a time. So as long as y'all know, and you aren't confused when new chapters come up, yet it's only like, chapter 3.

Any questions or ideas, just shout 'em!

-Kayla.


End file.
